


Wake Up

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [197]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 00:29:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4685384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:  The Flash, Visiting Barry in the coma</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up

Joe comes after shift, without fail. Sometimes he can only stay twenty minutes, sometimes he’s there til closing time. Sometimes he talks; the doctors say it might help recovery. But mostly Joe listens. That was how they worked, Barry talked and Joe listened.

He was listening with all his attention. Barry just needed to open his eyes and say hi.


End file.
